Electronic devices such as personal computers with a structure in which a board is disposed in a housing are widely used (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-21973, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 05-15333 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-128969). In one type of such electronic devices, boards are housed and connected to each other via connectors. Thanks to such a structure, space used for housing in the electronic device is utilized, thereby reducing the size and weight of the electronic device.
The connectors used for connection between the boards are fixed to the respective boards by, for example, soldering. However, when the connector is fixed in such a manner, an attachment error often takes place. Such an attachment error causes a board to deviate from the position where the board is supposed to be located in the housing, thereby hindering achievement of an appropriate housed state.